


Dirty Crushes

by Phantompantaloons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, My First Smut, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantompantaloons/pseuds/Phantompantaloons
Summary: Akira Kurusu has some sexy thoughts and teenage hormones happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hello hello! This is my first ever fic so go easy on me please. I did my best to try and capture what little of Akira's character that i could! Please enjoy! This was inspired by a post by akirakurusuimagines on tumblr. Please check them out!

Akira kurusu, the lady killing, sassy heartthrob with a criminal record was not someone you expected to befriend. You've watched him for a while throughout his time at Shujin, and just now decided to work up the courage and talk to him. Admittedly you were somewhat scared what with his reputation but he turned out to be incredibly sweet and charming! The more time you spent together, the more you felt your bond as friends became closer and closer. Despite the fact you two were only friends there would be moments of blushing and quick glances but you would just brush them off as his charm trying to get the better of you. But for Akira this was a different story.  
  
  
Akira lay awake in the attic of Leblanc, thinking about nothing in particular. Another sleepless night? Possibly. Usually when he cant sleep he'd be thinking of his friends or people hes met. Like you for instance. You and your pretty eyes, and how pretty your hair would look with his fingers stroking through the locks, the beautiful curves of your body... your sexy hips... the way they sway when you walk... those pillowy lips... oh god those lips... how amazing would it be to feel those lips around his-  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Akira lifted the blanket to see a tent protruding in his pants.  
  
"Not again..." he whisper-groaned.  
  
This was the third time these last couple of weeks he's gotten worked up over you. He looked over at Morgana who was quietly snoozing away on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Mm... maybe if I do it quietly..." he thought. The first few times he'd get hard thinking about you he'd focus on forcing himself to sleep or splash cold water on himself but this time, he just couldnt help himself. The thoughts of your perfect body rubbing against his was just too much.  
  
  
  
Akira quietly pulled down his sweats and boxers to his thighs, careful not to wake Morgana. If he saw him doing this he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
  
With thoughts of you fresh in his mind Akira rubbed at the sensitive tip with his thumb, thinking about how good it would feel if it was your tongue.  
  
Biting his lip so he doesnt make a noise, he starts to stroke himself slowly with the precum beading from his tip acting as a lubricant.  
  
"N-nnh..." he moans quietly. Oh god if you were here sucking him off... he'd be in pure heaven.  
  
As the thoughts of you keep getting dirtier and dirtier, Akira picks up the pace, though still careful not to wake up the sleeping cat on his bed.  
  
  
"(Y/n)... (y-y/n)..." he pants softly. He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten. Just the thought of your pretty face covered in his release is enough to send him over the edge. "N-nngh!" He grunts, biting a finger as his white sticky cum pools into his palm.  
  
  
  
Panting as he came down from his high, he slowly tucks himself back in his pants and gets up to go wash his hands.  
  
  
  
Hoo boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira had invited you to come help him study at Leblanc because of midterms. You happily agreed to him, of course. It couldnt hurt to cram for another day or two. You were sitting at the table, staring at your paper and tapping your bottom lip with your pencil.  
  
  
"Hey... (y/n)?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want something to drink? Maybe some coffee?"  
  
Your lips curl into a small smile. You couldnt refuse a steaming hot cup of Leblanc coffee. For some reason it makes the taste of other coffee brands pale in comparison.  
  
"Sure! I needed a break anyway." You reply.  
  
Was that pink dusting Akira's cheeks just now? No, couldn't be. Must be the lighting or something.  
  
Akira gets up from his seat and goes behind the counter, you follow to sit at the bar.  
  
"So, you live here huh?" You inquire, with your hand on your chin.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. Well for the time being anyway. Im only here for a year what with my record and all..." he replies as he washes his hands before preparing the drinks.  
  
"Ah I see. Must be nice with the coffee smell waking you up each morning huh?" You lightheartedly joke.  
  
"Heheh... you get used to it."  
  
Akira smiles as he dries off his hands and ties the apron around his back. He's glad you didnt pry into the details of his probation too much. Explaining the fact he didn't even commit the crime he's being punished for isn't exactly his favorite thing.  
  
You watched as he expertly measured the perfectly ground coffee beans and prepare the water, staring at his hands as if they were magic.  
  
"Wow its like yove been doing this for years on end!" you remark, amazed at his quick work and skill.   
  
"Really? Thanks. My caretaker's been teaching me his skills..."  
  
Akira looks to you with a small, almost bashful smile due to your compliments, however he freezes for a moment at your expression. Half lidded eyes and a sweet smile on your lips. Was that admiration? Or was it adoration? He couldnt tell but just by the look in your gorgeous eyes his pants began to get tighter.  
  
Oh no.  
  
'S-shit! Why now?! All she did was look at me!' He thought, panic rising in his chest.  
  
Akira glanced over to the coffee pot, sweat rolling down his temple.  
  
"You ok? You look a little red." You ask, your voice filled with concern.  
  
Shit shit shit shit  
  
  
He tries his best to speak as calm as he can. "Uh yeah... I'm ok. I just need to use the bathroom is all. Hope you don't mind, treasure~?" Smooth. Very smooth.  
  
"Not at all." You reply  
  
  
Reading books on how to be more charming has definitely saved his ass  
  
  
Akira goes back around the counter, praying to every god he knows that you dont see his erection and slips into the bathroom to sort himself out.  
  
"Ugh... what is she doing to me..." he mutters as he pulls his dick out of his pants.  
  
Akira spits on his hand, hoping to get this over with quickly. Using the saliva as lube he strokes himself quickly to the thought of your lips around his cock yet again.  
  
"Nngh... nnf..!" He bites his shirt, hoping that it muffles his noises. God how he wants to ravish you, mark you all over with his mouth, make you scream his name until your voice is hoarse and leave you utterly braindead with his cock.   
  
The thought of you bouncing on him as you're both sitting on one of the Leblanc chairs and moaning his name is enough to have him cumming into the palm of his hand with a soft grunt.  
  
"Oh god (y/n)...." he mutters, leaning back on the wall.  
  
"I need you so bad..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but don't worry, it gets a lot steamier next chapter ;)

You've noticed Akira's behavior around you has gotten strange. Most of the time when you'd smile at him or praise his skills at various tasks he'd get red in the face and have to excuse himself. You had your suspicions, of course. This was obviously the behavior of a lovesick fool. Yet you were worried about his wellbeing. You decided you should corner him to ask whats wrong.

 

As soon as the last bell of the day rang out you immediately pulled out your phone to tell Akira to meet you in the courtyard then grabbed your stuff and rushed over to your meeting spot.

 

Several minutes have passed as you sat boredly on the bench playing a dumb phone game. He said he'd be right there, so what was taking so long? Has he stood you up? Did something happen? Just as you were about to text him again you heard a voice.

"(Y/n)?"

"There you are, Akira! I was starting to get worried."

"S-sorry... got held up in my friend asking me to hang out..." he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So... what did you wanna ask?" He asks with his head tilted a little.

 

"Are you ok? You've been acting really strange around me... do i make you uncomfortable or something?" You question him, playing dumb just in case your suspicions aren't what they seem.

 

"Ahh... you noticed huh... heh..." he mutters as he kicks the ground lightly.

 

"Uh... jeez how do I say this... lately I've been... thinking about you. And I just can't get you off my mind." A half truth, but truth nonetheless. A prominent blush spreads on his face as he remembers his fantasies of you and him in various positions in various places.

'I knew it!' You thought. You really didnt mind Akira's little crush on you. In fact you thought of it as an honour since you had a little bit of one yourself on the nasty crimeboy. But honestly who doesn't? He's hot, plain and simple.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" You ask with a smirk."

"If I said yes would you do it?" He responds with a hopeful smile.

"Mmmm... alright~" you answer playfully. "How about tomorrow? It's sunday after all. That good for you mr. Suave?"

Akira blushes a bit and chuckles at the nickname. "Sure thing, treasure~"

You walk up and give him a peck on the cheek, then walk away with that cute little hip sway.

"See you then, cutie~"

 

"Cutie...?" He mumbles, touching the spot you kissed and staring at your hips. Oh man those hips. The way they sway back and fo-

 

Goddammit not again.

 

This is gonna be an awkward ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

Akira decided to take you to the movie theatre for your date. A bit cliche, maybe. But its a fun time for both of you. You were sitting next to each other in the middle of the theatre watching "The Cake Knight Rises". What a dumb idea for a movie. You couldn't help but giggle at all the stupid things the characters on screen would say. Akira wasnt really paying attention to the movie though. Moreso on you, of course. Though he was trying his absolute damndest to not fantasize about taking you right here and now in his theatre.  
  
  
...as you can probably guess, that ended in failure.  
  
Akira was struggling very hard to keep his erection at bay. Luckily the movie was reaching its end very quickly.  
  
"Hey (y/n), wanna come to leblanc after this? Maybe i can make some coffee?" He whispers  
  
"Oooh that sounds great actually. Yes please!" You whisper back.  
  
Akira couldnt take it anymore. He had to tell you about this. It's pure torture for him to be constantly springing boners around you.  
  
  
  
After the movie was over and both of you were leaving the station, you were talking about how utterly dumb the movie was, giggling all the way.  
Akira found this adorable, but was too busy battling his hormones to comment about it.  
  
Once you reach Leblanc, Akira unlocks the door.   
  
"Boss closes up at this hour. We have the place to ourselves."  
  
You both enter the room, Akira a bit behind you.  
  
  
'All to ourselves...' he repeats in his thoughts. 'Here goes everything...'  
  
Akira pulls you into his arms and smashes his lips against yours. You make a small noise of surprise but quickly melt into it as if he was magic.   
  
"(Y/n)... I-I have to confess..." he starts with a bright scarlet across his face.  
  
"I-I... I've been so worked up over you... I keep fantasizing about us having sex... it's become a problem and i just cant bottle it up anymore... god (y/n) please... tell me to stop..."  
  
You were a bit shocked at the out of the blue confession but to tell the truth... you didnt really mind. Its not like he was the only one who had one or two thoughts about this kind of stuff.  
  
"A-as long as you have protection, I'm down...~" You respond with a flirty gaze.  
  
"R-really? You aren't disgusted?"  
  
"Not at all." You confess. "As long as you don't have any gross fetishes."  
  
Akira smiles before kissing you again. This time filled with a lot more lust.  
  
"Lets go to my room, then~" he whispers in your ear, sending pleasant shivers up your spine.  
  
  
  
Akira pins you against the wall of his attic bedroom, kissing and biting at your neck as his hands wander around your body.  
  
"Mmf... Akira..." you moan as he sucks that one spot on your neck.  
  
"Yes, treasure~?"  
  
"D-don't stop..." you mewl as he moves his hand up your shirt.  
  
Akira felt for your bra clasp and expertly  clicked it off with one hand, almost like he's done this before. He removed your shirt and tossed it aside along with your bra then started to pinch at your nipple with one hand.  
  
"How cute~" He admires. "I'm in love with your noises... makes me wanna ravish you~~" He whispers hotly against your neck. You shiver in delight at his teasing.  
  
"M-more... please Akira..." you whine.  
  
  
Akira slides one of his hands down to your pants, slipping under the wasteband and rubbing at your clit over your panties.  
  
"You like that, treasure? How I touch you ever so slowly... I can tell by your moans that you want more, hm~? Greedy little thing~"  
  
God where did he learn how to dirty talk so good??? You were melting like ice cream on a hot day to his words and his touch.  
  
"Yes... please... nnh..." you manage to whisper. The teasing and burning pleasure of his finger on your sensitive nub is making you all dizzy.  
  
Akira chuckles and kisses your neck as he slips his hand in your panties and rubs up and down your wet slit.   
  
"F-fuck... Akira..!"  
  
"You want it~? You want me to finger you until your knees get so weak you can't stand?" God he had the biggest shit eating grin. But you didnt care. All you wanted was for hin to fuck you senseless.  
  
"Y-yes... please... I need it Akira...!"

 

Akira slips two of his fingers in your hot wet pussy and starts sissoring and curling his fingers against your sweet spot.  
  
"O-ooh fuck.." Your eyes roll back as Akira keeps rubbing that wonderful spot in your pussy that makes you see stars.  
  
"You like that, treasure? I wont even be done with you after you cum~" akira whispers as his thumb circles your clit.  
  
"S-shit... nngh..." You moan. You can feel a tight knot in your stomach about to unravel at any moment. Anything he says could throw you over the edge at this point.  
  
As soon as you think this couldn't take it anymore, Akira bites down into your neck making you squeal and cum with your eyes rolled back so hard you could see stars.  
  
Coming down from your high you could see Akira licking his fingers with nothing but pure lust in his eyes.  
  
"Mmm... you taste good treasure... but, do you think you'll be able to keep up with me~?"  
  
"I... I j-just might...~" although you were panting from the orgasm you just had, you tried to be a bit snarky in hopes that he'll bite back.  
  
Akira picks you up under your ass and lies you on the bed.  
  
"Good. Well then treasure..." he begins before pulling his shirt off.  
  
"Hope you're ready for me~"


End file.
